Always With You
by chinadoll18
Summary: Bella spends a day with the Cullens as they go to a variety of places! What extremes will the Cullens go to to spoil and entertain her? Rated T just in case. UPDATE: Chapter 5 up!
1. Plans for the Day

_A/N: This came from a really random thought one day. And I only get really random thoughts when I'm really bored. And since this story is especially random and stupid and nonsensical, it makes sense to say that I was insanely bored when I wrote this. SO...I know most of the characters can get a bit OOC. Especially Jasper. Sorry. But at least I have a legitimate reason- being bored- to why these characters are so strange. _

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are certainly not mine.**

_WARNING: _CHARACTERS MAY GET A BIT OOC. ALSO FILLED WITH PURE FLUFF.

Chapter 1- **Plans for the Day**

_RRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I yelped as I woke with a start, and as Edward wasn't here this morning to catch me, I immediately proceeded to crash onto the floor.

I scowled, rubbing my nose gingerly as I picked myself up. The phone continued to ring relentlessly, and as much as I wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, I couldn't. With a sigh, I picked it up.

Before my ear was even at the phone though, a high, excited voice began talking 100 miles per hour. Without a doubt...Alice.

"Bella! I'm glad you finally picked up! How's the nose? I'm sorry, Edward wasn't there to catch you, but he needed to help us with our plans for today! Oh, it's going to be _so_ exciting! What do you say to- "

"Alice," I interrupted groggily. "It's 7:14 AM. _Some_ people are still sleeping at that time. Not everyone can stay up all night like you guys, you know." I yawned, and settled myself back onto my bed.

Alice just laughed, a light silvery sound. "But Bella, if you wake up any later, then we're going to be late!" she replied, sounding innocent...but I saw through the tone of voice right away.

Instantly cautious and awake, I hesitantly asked, "What are we doing today? Where ...are we going _now?"_ I inwardly groaned. The Cullens spent _far_ too much time and money on me. As if I needed all of that! I had functioned perfectly well before I had met any of them, I constantly reminded the "Cullen clan", but heaven knows I certainly wouldn't be able to function well if Edward ever left me.

But I could tell Alice was positively beaming at the other end. "Oh Bella, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? And that's the whole point of this! But anyway, Emmett will be over to pick you up soon... in fact, he should be arriving in just a few seconds!"

Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. I sighed. There was something to be said about being psychic and precise vampire timing put together.

"All right, Alice. Thanks for sending me a private chauffeur. I'll see you in about 4 minutes, " I said somewhat sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She laughed, and hung up; I did the same.

As I grabbed a coat from the closet, I wondered where we could possibly be going now. Frowning, I tried to think of different places Edward and Alice could take me, but to no avail. They'd already half-carried a protesting me everywhere at least several times...and in the case of the mall, at least several _hundred_ times. I shuddered just _thinking_ about the mall and being Alice's little mannequin everytime we went. Not to mention the insane amounts of money she'd spend on me everytime we were there.

"Hey Bella," Emmett grinned at me as I slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. "Had a good morning so far?"

I grimaced. "Well, it was a perfectly nice morning. Until Alice called me," I shook the hair out of my head. "So. Any idea where Alice is taking me?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. It didn't work. My voice audibly squeaked, and Emmett, what with his super vampire hearing and all, had certainly heard it.

His grin turned sly. "Actually, we're going as a family, not just you and Edward this time, so we can keep an eye on you two." He recklessly skidded around a corner, narrowly avoiding hitting a stop sign.

I blushed at his words, and winced at his actions, as I was thrown every which way inside the car. Then a horrifying thought occured to me. "Wait...this couldn't possibly be a _family_ trip to the mall, could it?" I asked suspiciously, desperately hoping he would say what I wanted him to say.

Laughing, he mischievously replied, "No. Actually, Alice had something different planned. But I assure you," he winked, "you'll have fun."

I gulped. While I was relieved we weren't going on a huge mall excursion with the whole family- thank goodness!- I was still nervous. When he said "fun", did he mean fun for me... or fun for the Cullens? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

As we neared the Cullen's house- in, sure enough, 4 minutes- I could see Edward, Jasper, and Alice waiting on the porch. As I saw Edward, most of my fears vanished. Surely he wouldn't let Alice do anything _bad_ to me? But as I saw Alice bouncing enthusiastically up and down, my suspicions returned. What could possibly make her that excited? _Something bad, Bella. Prepare yourself_, my inner voice commanded.

And Jasper was...well, being Jasper. He was standing serenely next to Alice, looking extremely calm compared to her, with an amused expression on his face.

As I climbed out of the car, Edward enveloped me in a big hug. "I missed you already," he whispered against my hair. I just hugged him back; no words were neccessary- he knew I'd missed him too.

We could have just stood there like that for who knows how long, if Jasper hadn't cleared his throat rather loudly and said, "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late. And as much of the rest of us also enjoy hugging, I'm sure there's always time for it later."

My cheeks flamed as I let go of Edward. I certainly didn't want to make them late for whatever they had in mind for the day- even if it was something bad. Edward, however, glared at Jasper, but thankfully, didn't decide to start a fight right then and there.

The five of us trooped inside, where Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were waiting. Rosalie, upon seeing me, pointedly fixed her gaze elsewhere- on Emmett.

However, Esme was much warmer. "Bella, we're so glad you came. Alice has been talking about this for quite a while now." She looked at the subject of her second sentence, waiting for her to explain where we were all going.

Beaming, Alice proudly announced, "Bella, we're taking you to a magic show!"

A deep silence reigned.

"**WAIT** a minute," Emmett finally interjected, looking confused. The other Cullens sported similar expressions...except Edward. "You told us we were all going to the local flea market to search for bargains!"

Alice laughed wickedly. "HAHAHA, I lied!" she gleefully cried. "And you all even believed the bunch of baloney!" she cackled, zooming away as Emmett and Jasper raced after her. Esme sighed, shaking her head.

After much yelling and shouting on Carlisle's and Edward's parts for Emmett and Jasper to calm down and stop chasing Alice around the house, they- meaning Emmett and Jasper- finally did. However, they were both quite disgruntled about the fact that Alice had tricked them into believing we were all going to spend the day at a flea market. I wanted to snort with laughter. The _flea market!_ Was there even a flea market in the area? Not that it mattered how far away it was- with the Cullen's ridiculous driving, the trip was guaranteed to be _much_ shorter.

Eventually, the Cullens reassembled, all on the same floor again. Emmett kept shooting baleful looks at Alice, but Jasper seemed to have forgiven her. They were both now in each other's arms on the couch. I rolled my eyes at what Jasper had said earlier about Edward and I hugging.

"So," Carlisle's smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. "Did _anyone_ know about this sudden change of plans?" His voice held rather poorly concealed amusement.

To my surprise, Edward confessed, "Actually, Alice told me the real plan. She wanted to surprise everyone else too, along with Bella." My tension subsided just listening to his deep melodic voice, and I sighed happily. I leaned on Edward's chest, breathing in his wonderful exquisite scent, and he smiled as he stroked my hair.

Jasper's mouth fell open. His darkening eyes darted between Edward and Alice. "You- you- you- _knew_!" he finally spluttered. He stood up, facing Edward with a challenging glint in his eyes, and I was sure another full-house chase would have started, had Carlisle not stepped firmly inbetween the two brothers.

"Boys. Instead of watching Jasper chase Edward around the house, let's listen to Alice explain her plans for the day," he stated, practical as always.

Alice needed no more invitation than that to start talking.

"Bella, I decided we could go watch that new magic show that's in town today! Although it's not really in town. It's more of in Port Angeles. But a real magician! It'll be so exciting!" Her golden eyes positively shined. "And what's more, I've reserved seats right in the front row!" she finished enthusiastically.

I could only stare at her in shocked silnce. "A _magic_ show?" I repeated with some difficulty.I tried to imagine it...but I couldn't. "Er...Alice, how _old_ will most of the audience be?" I cautiously asked. I certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Emmett noticed my expression and glared at Alice.. "See? She thinks it's too childish! I told you! That stuff is for little kids!" He scowled violently, and Jasper protectively put his arms around her, just in case Emmett decided to charge her.

Alice just scoffed though. "Oh please, Emmett. You're making it sound like _you_ wouldn't enjoy it yourself! When we all know you'd love it! You love all little kid-sy stuff, so there!" She finished smugly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Emmett looked as if he'd just swallowed an especially sour lime.

Rosalie came to her husband's rescue. "You can't be sure of that. How do _you_ know Emmett will love it?" she snapped. Alice stared at her, eyebrows raised, as if the answer were obvious...which, in this case, it rather was. Rosalie realized this, and quickly amended, "Well, your visions don't always come true all the time! Things change!" Then she stormed outside to sulk in the car.

We all sighed, watching as Emmett followed her, hoping to comfort her and calm her down before the show.

Then we all turned back to the black-headed pixie girl in front of us.

"So Alice, when does this show start and end?" Esme asked delicately, before the other vampires could get into a fight.

"Hmmm...," Alice checked her watched. "We've got 30 minutes, since it starts at 8:30. And it ends at 10:30. After that...well, there'll be other plans," she grinned brilliantly, teeth glistening. "But we'd better hurry up if we want to get there in time! We don't want to be late," she reminded us yet again.

I snorted. "There's no chance of _that_ happening if Edward drives."

The Cullens laughed, and Alice brightly chirped, "Then Edward can have the honor of driving!"

I sighed deeply. _What had I gotten myself into?_

_A/N: I know it sucks. Sorry. And I also apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as the short, choppy paragraphs, which all in all, create a horrible, short chapter. _:I

_I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter, and it will hopefully be up soon (Please read the **Notice** in my profile for details)! Any suggestions on what I should include or take out...or put in the next chapter? _:)_ Review please!_

_Thanks- Ara._


	2. Impatient Waiting

_A/N: Yay, the 2nd chapter of Always With You! Once again, I must warn you of possible OOCness in some characters, and repetitive words and phrases. Very sorry about that!_

_Oh, and this is not the actual show. This chapter is before that; the scene of the show will be in the next chapter, which I'm working on right now. _

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I were Stephenie Meyer. But I'm not, so I do. So therefore, these characters are not mine. How sad.**

Chapter 2- _Impatient Waiting_

19 minutes later, thanks to Edward's lunatic driving, we were in Port Angeles.

As soon as we had parked, Alice grabbed my hand and flew out of the car. Of course, I stumbled, being the clumsy human that I was. But yet again, I was saved by the cold arms of Edward. Breathless, I looked up into his twinkling, golden eyes. He smirked down at me.

"Careful, Miss Swan. I'm sure you don't want to fall and break your neck and ruin Alice's grand plans for the day."

As sarcastically as I could (which wasn't very sarcastic, considering that I was drowning in his topaz eyes), I replied, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I will most certainly heed your wonderful and sensible advice."

He smirked again as he released me, and then quickly reprimanded Alice on acting more human. I was relieved, to say the least, that Edward was telling Alice to slow down. At least there was _one_ less death situation I'd be stuck in- flying along with an overexcited, running vampire. I beamed. How many times could my angel save me?

But as soon as Edward was done, Alice tugged on my hand again. "Bella," she whined. "We have 5 minutes or we'll be late! And we still need to buy tickets! Hurry!" She began half-dragging me- almost human speed, but not quite- into one of the several identical buildings on the street.

"Wait," I objected. "How do you know this is the right building?"

"Because," Alice replied, rolling her eyes, "that big sign says so." I looked to where she was pointing, and saw a large poster advertising the event right by the door. _Oh._

"The Wizard," I muttered. "What an original name for a magician."

Alice ignored me, intent on getting to the ticket booths in time.

Somehow, while I'd been ogling at the poster, the rest of the Cullens had caught up with us at the ticket booths, even while moving humanly. Then suddenly, all other pairs of human eyes- except mine- started staring at us. Or rather, the Cullens.

"Eight adult tickets please," Carlisle swiftly requested of the lady selling tickets. However, she just stood there, wide eyes scanning over everyone in our group. We all saw very clearly when a tiny line appeared between her eyebrows as she looked me over. I blushed, once more embarrassed by my more-than-obvious ordinariness.

But the lady then seemed to remember what she was supposed to be doing, for she finally gave us out tickets, though she moved as if in a trance, eyes, glazed over. I snickered quietly. I knew _that_ feeling very well myself, thanks to one particular male Cullen.

The male Cullen in question swooped me up into his arms as we passed the ticket booths; I was sure my heart skipped many beats. "Bella, I know what you're thinking, and it's not true," he said seriously. "You _are_ beautiful. You just don't see yourself clearly. So please don't go thinking those degrading thoughts." He chuckled, then had to set me down- people were staring. I was sure my face was bright red by now, with his affectionate words.

As Alice rushed us inside, I looked around to see what age group most of the audience belonged to. Although there _were_ many small children, I was pleasantly surprised to see that there were also quite a few adults. Hmm. Maybe we wouldn't stand out that much after all.

How very wrong I was.

It seemed as if every eye were upon us as we walked down the aisle to our seats in the front row. I sighed, knowing that I definitely should be used to this reaction by now...but I wasn't. Even without reading their thoughts like Edward did, I could tell they were all baffled by my presence. I could practically hear it in their minds myself. _7 gorgeous people...1 not- so- gorgeous person. How odd. What's she doing with them?_ I scowled. It was certainly no fun being considered ugly compared to the Cullens. Edward again, seemed to sense what I was thinking, and wrapped a strong arm around me.

"Bella, you sit here," Alice directed in her bright, vibrant voice. A few people turned to see who was speaking in such a beautiful voice. "And Edward, next to her. I'll sit here, and Jasper..." she continued seating everyone in certain seats.

"Alice, does it matter that much where we sit?" I asked teasingly. But I sat down nonetheless. There was a good view- I could see the entire stage from where I was sitting. Alice had indeed chosen a nice spot for me.

_Wait_...I suddenly grew suspicious.

"Ok Alice. What'd you do to these seats?" I stood up again, carefully examining mine.

She put on her innocent face, complete with wide, persuasive gold eyes. "What do you mean, Bella? What _could_ I do to them? They're public property. I can't vandalize them or anything," she responded with graceful ease.

Hmm. Good point. It wasn't like she'd put a giant spring under my seat or whatever. But still...there was something in those topaz eyes that made me stop before I sat down again...

"Then what's with the whole seating arrangement? A bystander would think something was up!" Saying this, I quickly moved over to Jasper's seat right before he sat down, and plopped myself in it.

"Hey!" Jasper complained. "That's where I was going to sit! Now where do I go?"

I grinned and pointed towards my original seat. He shrugged, but made no furthur comment as he sat down next to Edward.

"Bella!" Alice glared. "Switch back with Jasper right now! That's where _he's_ supposed to sit! _You're _supposed to be over _there_!" She pointed in the general direction of Jasper and Edward.

_Hah! Caught! _I smiled delightedly, proud of my skills. "Ah ha, so there _is_ something going on around here!" I leaned back, wondering what was going on.

Alice must've then pleaded with Edward (who was sitting in his own seat, trying to suppress his laughter) inside her head, for he turned to me, leaning across Alice's empty seat, and murmured softly in my ear, "Bella, let's not make poor Alice angry now. She's already quite distressed as it is." His cool breath blew across my face as he talked, and only half my brain listened to him. The other half was busy trying to get my lungs to take in air again.

Alice glowered at his words, but said nothing.

Edward's pale eyes stared intently into mine, and I sighed in defeat. There was no hope for me against those golden orbs. As I surrendered, he smirked. He'd known he'd win.

"Cheater," I muttered, still dizzy, as I shifted back into my own seat (Jasper had been patient enough to switch seats with me yet again). "There's not fair play. You can't go dazzling people just for your own benefit."

He laughed. "But it's not just for my benefit. I was doing it for Alice." He grinned, then added thoughtfully, "Although I'd _much_ rather you sit here next to me than over there." He kissed my forehead.

I blushed, and wondered how anyone could have such a strong effect on me.

Just then, Jasper jumped up, and announced, "I'm going to go get some drinks."

There was a silence between our group, in which I'm sure all the rest of our eyebrows were disappearing into our hairlines.

"Uh...you realize that...we don't _like_ soda?" Emmett pointed out, carefully choosing his words, lest other humans hear.

"Oh." Jasper frowned, then declared, "I'll get some popcorn for Bella then!" I tried to insist that I wasn't hungry and didn't want any food, but he ignored me, and strode off, leaving the rest of us in an astonished bewilderment...except Alice.

She was smiling a secretive, evil little smile, and I realized that she knew what Jasper was up to. Then I glanced at Edward. Surely he'd heard Jasper's thoughts, and knew where he was going? But his puzzled expression revealed that he was as mystified as I was. I grinned. Props for Jasper- keeping his thoughts away from Edward. Good for him.

Then, in what seemed like _seconds_ (did time really pass that quickly?) , Jasper was back- but he was carrying a small brown bag that was _definitely_ did not contain popcorn. I looked up at him, suspicious yet again.

Rosalie beat me to the question. "What's in the bag? And that's not a popcorn bag...so where's the popcorn?"

Jasper looked down at the little brown sack he was holding, seeming slightly surprised. "Oh, the popcorn. Huh. Must've forgotten. Sorry Bella," he apologized.

I smiled at him to let him know he was forgiven, rather relieved that he hadn't bought anything for me, but I rolled my eyes in disbelief. He'd _forgotten_ the purpose of his little venture? What were modern vampire's memories coming to? This day was getting stranger by the moment.

I noticed Edward shaking his head slowly next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, touching his icy face. He looked up, and I could tell from his eyes that he was annoyed- and a little bit frustrated. I immediately began to wonder what I'd done now. Was I annoying him by constantly bothering him? I kept quiet, hoping he'd say what was on his mind...and he did, except it was certainly not what I'd been expecting.

"Jasper's keeping his thoughts from me. He's naming all the men that were in his regiment in the Civil War inside his head... and he only does that when he wants to block me from his mind." He frowned and- I assumed- went back to attempting to read Jasper's thoughts. I debated whether or not to tell him that everyone _was _entitled to their own privacy, but decided against it, as I recalled how stubborn Edward could get at times.

I jumped as the loudspeaker suddenly came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," the announcer began. "Please turn off all cell phones and pagers. Also, no cameras and flash photography are allowed. Remain seated at all times..." I grew restless as the speaker went on about the rules and restrictions. This was beginning to sound like an airplane pilot's speech, for heaven's sake! But then I heard her say, "And now, without further ado, here is ...the Wizard!"

And with much applause, the show began.

_A/N: ok. So that's the 2nd chapter. Don't laugh at the cruddy name I decided to name the magician. I'm not that good in the field of magician's names. :P_

_I desperately need to work on increasing the length of my paragraphs. x(_

_Please review though! And I'll get the 3rd chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks!_

_-Ara._


	3. Author's Note

**This is an Author's Note, not another chapter. Sorry. But please read anyway!**

If you haven't read the little notice in my profile, I just want to let you know that from July 13- July 21, I will be going to a competition in Hong Kong.

_Good News_: I GET A HALF-VACATION:D

_Bad News: _I can't really update :(

So yeah. I'm not sure if I'll get computer access there, but I'll try to put up my next chapter(s).

**And another thing:**

_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ALWAYS WITH YOU!_ I log on today, and I find that all my reviews are gone, my first chapter is completely in italics and messed up, and the 2nd chapter is nowhere to be found! Has anyone else had problems like this? If so, please let me know. If this is a database problem, then maybe other people would be affected too...or maybe all 3 of my stories would be out of shape. But it's just Always With You. So I have no idea what happened. I hope it doesn't happen again.

But all my lovely reviews from you guys are gone. -sob-

So will you please review this story, since it doesn't have any reviews currently? If you already did, you don't have to, of course. I know how painful it is to retype stuff. xP

I'm really enjoying writing this story:)

_By the way, the reason why it might take me a while to put up chapters is because it takes me a while to write everything. First, I write the basic idea of the story, then I actually write the story, then I edit, then I read over it and edit again. It takes a while. _

**One more thing:**

I'm not sure if I should continue with A Pianist's Will or not. I get a lot of hits...but too few people are reviewing, and that creates a bit of discouragement. I don't know why I'm posting it on this story, but ohwell. But please tell me if you want the next chapter of this story or not. No sense in posting something no one will read.

_Thanks- Araceli._


	4. The Show Finally Begins

_A/N: Another chapter:) I'm glad I can finally get a story going :D But this chapter's going to be pretty short...it's just something to tide you over with until I'm done thinking out the next scene. Unfortunately, I don't know much about magicians,so I might make this one a little corny. :P If I do make him a little odd, please tell me. _

_And also, since I've received reviews and PMs telling me to continue with A Pianist's Will, I'll put up the 2nd chapter in at most 2 days. Thanks for the encouragement you guys! I love you! -tear-_

**Another Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight. I'm just not cool enough.**

_And with much applause, the show began_.

Up onto stage walked the Wizard...except he looked like anything _but_ a wizard! He was at most 30 years old, with dark hair, but no facial hair whatsoever. _What a misfitting name,_ I thought. But at least he had a suitable (_AN: HAHA, get it? Suitable? Suitable? Ok sorry. I had too much sugar.) _costume- dark blue, with shimmery silver sequins, that went all the way down to the floor, and a matching hat. He looked around at the audience, then bowed with a flourish. A random thought popped into my mind. _How does the hat stay on?_ I suddenly wondered.

But I didn't dwell on the question for long, because the magician was now turning back onto the inner stage, which was gradually lighting up. With the dim glow from above, I saw there were many carefully placed props that I hadn't seen earlier without the light. I leaned in closer, waiting for the tricks to begin.

He strode over to a small wooden table, on which there was an upside-down top hat. I could guess what was about to happen- the traditional pull-the-rabbit-out-of-the-hat trick.

The Wizard clapped his hands, and announced loudly, "Now. Everyone, I'm sure, knows about the old hat trick- stick you hand in, and pull a rabbit out! Well, I've gone beyond that! Behold!" He did a complicated looking hand gesture in front of the hat, and out popped- no, _flew_- a DOVE!

I gaped in wonder. Holy crow, how had he done that? He couldn't have possibly stuffed that bird inside that hat. And how did he keep it from flying out and squawking before the right time?

Actually, correction- _birds_. With an _s_. Another gray dove flew out of the hat, and fluttered around on stage with the other one.

I was sure my eyes were coming out of their sockets by now. And the show had just started!

The Wizard grinned- smugly, it seemed. "Ah, it's mate. Those twocan't bear to be separated, even if it means being squished in a hat!" The audience laughed, and the man whistled, signaling for the birds to fly over and land on its shoulder.

_Can't bear to be separated...like Edward and I._ I though, with a sudden new affection for gray doves.

A bag rustled to my left. I swiftly glanced over on reflex, meaning to look away just as quickly, but I gasped. Jasper had finally opened the bag to reveal its contents, which contained...

_A/N: Hehe, a little cliffhanger ;D But don't worry. I just wanted to get this part off my back before I typed the other stuff. The next chapter will be up soon. And, I promise, it will be much longer. Hopefully. Unless I get another great idea and decide to put another short cliffie chapter. :_

_Please review! They're great motivation, and the more I get, the more encouraged and happy I'll get, and the more I'll type, and the more I'll put up. _

_Until next time! Ara._


	5. Memorable Experiences

_A/N:This has got to be my quickest update ever- thanks to my great reviews! Ok, so that chapter was really short. So to make for it, here's a longer one._

**Disclaimer: Now really. If I owned Twilight, would I be here,telling this story to everyone? No. Instead, I'd be celebrating the fact that I could write such a great story.**

_Jasper had opened his small bag...which contained..._

"**Cameras !" **my jaw dropped disbelievingly.

Edward looked down at me. "To take pictures with, Bella," he patiently explained.

I scowled. "I know what cameras _do_. I just..." I shook my head. "So how many are there?"

"8. One for each of us." Now he sounded like he was talking to a 3-year old, voice teasingly patronizing.

My scowl became more pronounced. "_That_ was a rhetorical question." I glared at him.

He just smirked. Oooh, over-confident, handsome vampires really got on my nerves...

Jasper grinned widely at everybody's shocked reactions, and began to toss a camera at everyone. Of course, me being Bella Swan, I fumbled with the one he'd thrown to me, and proceeded to drop it. Before it could hit the floor, however, a pale hand flashed out and caught it.

Of course that hand belonged to Edward Cullen.

He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, which naturally took my breath away, and carefully handed the camera back to me, placing it square in my hands so I couldn't drop it so easily.

"Thanks," I beamed, all annoyance forgotten. Then I asked reprovingly, "We're not allowed to have these, are we?"

His grin widened, showing all his perfectly white teeth. "Nope. But no one else needs to know about them. In fact, noe one even knows about us having these cameras right now."

I looked back over my shoulder. Indeed, no one had seemed to notice Jasper's audacious camera-tossing. But I guess I wasn't that surprised. _Vampires._

Edward continued, "And as long as no one uses flash, we'll be perfectly --"

He stopped abruptly, and I instantly knew why. To my far left, I'd seen a flash of light go off somewhere...

Emmett cursed. "What the ----! I thought I turned flash off!" he growled, fiddling with the buttons on the camera. I sighed. Things could get hectic with him around.

"Put it down!" Edward and Rosalie hissed together, seeing Emmett's camera high in the air as he attempted to fix it. Then Alice added, "The security guard's coming! Hand your cameras to Rosalie!"

I was puzzled. "Rosalie? Why Rosalie ? But no one answered. Instead, Edward yanked the camera from my hands, and rapidly passed it down the row to his sister.

In one short second, Rosalie had collected all 8 cameras. She then hid them somewhere I couldn't see, just before the burly guard came around.

"Excuse me, but I happened to notice a flash around here. Are any of you phtographing this event? If so, then we'll have to confiscate your camera for later--"

Rosalie interrupted him. "None of my family has cameras with them." Her voice was intentionally smooth and silky, and I now understood why she had been the one to hide the cameras. "We didn't notice any flashes. I'm sure you're looking in the wrong direction." She casually flicked her hair back.

The guard seemed dazed, but to his credit, persisted, saying, "Miss, I believe we have several witnesses..."

Rosalie cut him off again. "Sir, I assure you, we don't have any cameras with us."

With that, the guard seemed thoroughly convinced, and muttered, "Huh. Guess you're right. Must've been somewhere else..." as he stumbled away, tripping as he did so.

As soon as he was gone and we were done laughing, the cameras reappeared from their mysterious hiding place. This time, Esme warned us to turn off flash before taking any pictures.

I had no idea how to turn it off. I asked Edward beside me, who directed me into pushing certain buttons, but I only ended up taking several unidentifiable pictures of my feet. Then finally, after watching my pathetic performance with deep amusement and suppressed laughter, he sighed and retreived the gadget from me. With one push of a button, there was a beep, and the words "Flash Off" showed up on the LCD screen. I blushed at my obvious lack of skills around cameras, while he handed mine back to me and gave me a small kiss. I turned a new shade a red, while he smirked _again_ at his dazzling abilities.

Meanwhile, the show had half-stopped. Numerous people were leaned forward in their seats, watching the Cullens and I (luckily, we were in the front row, and our cameras were in our lap, so no one saw them), with interest, while the magician tried to vain to regain (that rhymes!) their attention. It didn't work, so he finally gave up and continued with the show.

Fortuantely, not much had happened during our lack of attention. Overall, the whole camera/guard interruption had been brief, and with the Wizard trying to get the audience's attnetion, the show had slowed. I snickered at the thought that only the Cullens could distract people and stop and whole show so easily.

However, the crowd eventually shifted their attention back to the magician, and he brightened as he noticed this. Striding over to the center of the stage, he declared in an important tone, "The next several tricks will be solo mini-tricks. However short they are, they are extremely difficult to master."

My eyebrows went up. His self-promotion wasn't impressive.

But what _was_ impressive was that, a few moments later, he began to pull flags from his mouth! My chin hit the floor. Geez, that string of flags must've been at least 5 feet by now! I scrutinized him, searching for the factor that was making this seem so real, but I didn't find one. Pulling red, green, and blue flags out of his mouth, he kept going for a while.

_Click click click_. I became aware of the sound of many rapid clickings. Looking left, I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all taking pictures on their cameras, pushing the photo button at an almost inhuman speed! They were totally awestruck. However, the men only looked slightly amused- slightly amused at their wives' sudden photo obession, not at the trick itself.

Except Edward. At the moment, he was staring intensely straight ahead, and nodding. I shrugged. He was obviously "talking" to one of his family members. I didn't want to disturb him, though I was curious to know whom he was conversing with. But then, I saw Carlisle raise and eyebrows and let out a small chuckle, and I knew.

Then as the Wizard pulled the last triangular piece of plastic out, the crowd burst into thunderous applause. He bowed deeply, and again, the only thing I could think of was wondering how his hat stayed on his head and didn't fall off.

"Edward," I nudged him when he was done talking. "Why isn't that hat falling off when he bows?"

He laughed outright, then answered more seriously, "I'm not quite sure Bella. But perhaps we'll find out soon enough." He winked playfully.

"What --," I began to ask, baffled at what he'd just said, but then the audience grew silent as the next trick started, so I decided to ask him later.

The Wizard continued on with several "mini-tricks", from producing a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere, to floating a glass vase in midair (hey that rhymes too!). With each new stunt, I became more and more amazed, and I'm sure it was evident on my face, because Edward leaned in and softly murmured in my ear, "Bella, you can't honestly be that drawn in? Tricks have a way of repeating themselves. Even _I've_ seen some of these a few times."

I glared up at him, then instantly lost my train of thought as I looked into his golden eyes. Luckily, he wasn't breathing on me, at least, so I was finally able to come up with a coherent sentence. "I've never been to a magic show before," I explained. "This is the first time I've ever seen these stunts, so of course I'm drawn in."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "This is really your first time seeing all these?" As I nodded, he suddenly grinned wickedly. "Well then, I guess we'll have to make this a memorable experience for you."

I gulped. The Cullens and the phrase "memorable experience" made me more than a little nervous. I didn't want to think about what plan he had in mind.

It was lucky I didn't, for I couldn't have guessed what he and the others did do anyway.

Then the magician, through with his first tricks, announced, "I'm now going to do some different kinds of tricks...but I'll need assistants for these! Now, who would like to be first?"

Immediatly, hands shot up everywhere. People were standing up and moving around all over the place, hoping to be noticed and picked.

However, the Wizard's gaze fell to the first row.

"Why don't you come up?" he gestured...

...to Alice.

Edward was right. This certainly _was_ going to be a memorable experience.

However, if I thought that just Alice going up was a "memorable experience"...then that day, I had several memories to carry home with me.

_A/N: Hurray for quick updates! But I have bad news: I can't really update much after this chapter. I need to pack, and clean the house, and all that stuff, before I leave tomorrow. So the next few chapters...will have to wait. :( Sorry. Please review though! They totally make my day:)_

_Wish me luck in Hong Kong!_

_-Ara_


End file.
